Viking
"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard." - Stoick, How to Train Your Dragon (film) Vikings are the primary characters of the How to Train Your Dragon book and film series. They reside in the northern seas where they pirate, loot, steal, raid, etc. They typically dress in animal pelts, fur boots, and horned helmets and possess a great amount of knowledge on navigation, thievery, and combat. Their tempers are also generally foul and stubborn, and they rarely communicate with people from outside of their tribes on a regular basis. The feature that most greatly separates them from real-life Vikings are their use of dragons as partners or pets. In the Books There are several known tribes of Vikings in the book series, including the Hairy Hooligans, the Merciless Meatheads, the Hysterics, and the Bog-Burglars. The first two are known to get together during the initial Viking tests their youth must pass in order for they and their dragon partners to be recognized by their respective villages. The Hysterics are the black sheep of the Vikings in that they seem to be feared by all other Viking tribes for their insanity and relative barbarism. The Bog-Burglars comprise primarily female Vikings who are as foul and sturdy as any other. Hairy Hooligans: The main Viking Tribe in the books, who live on the Isle of Berk. Their present chief is Stoick the Vast and the heir of the tribe is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Also, they have a Pirate Training Program for the teenage on the tribe run by Gobber the Belch. Meatheads: '''The close neighbor tribe to the Hairy Hooligans. Not much is know about this tribe except their present chief is Mogadon and the heir of the tribe is Thuggory. '''Bog Burglars: '''The tribe filled with mostly fierce female Viking. Like their name said there amazing burglars and are often conpeteing against the Hairy Hooligans. Their present chief is Big-Boobied Bertha and the heir of the tribe is Camicazi. '''Hysterics: '''This tribe is the most feared of all for their insanity and relative barbarism. The tribe beileve that the earth is round and there is a place called America. They were once trap on their island for 15 years by the Doomfang until Hiccup fed him the Potato. Their present chief is Norbert the Nutjob. '''Berserk: The tribe know for their anger and madness. Fishlegs is half berserk. The present chief's name is unknown. They live on the island of Berserks with a complex tree prison. 'Outcasts: '''The tribe of savage Vikings that always contast war with other tribes. Their chief was once Alvin the Treacherous (who was exile because he got bold) and is a distant relative of the Hairy Hooligan's loyal blood line. '''Lava-Louts: '''The tribe that is the worst enemy of the Hairy Hooligans that live on an island with a volcano. Not much known about this tribe except they wear fireproof suits created by dragon skin. ''More information needed In the Film Though their lives as Vikings are emphasized in the film adaptation, the individual tribes are not mentioned at all. The Vikings are also revised to be mainly dragon killers and do not begin to accept dragons into their lives until the end of the film. Vikings *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Fishlegs Ingerman *Snotface Snotlout *Stoick the Vast *Gobber the Belch *Spitelout *Phlegma the Fierce *Hoark the Haggard *Viking Elder *Mulch *Bucket *Mildew *Starkard *Ack Category:Viking